


It's A Mystery

by GretchenSinister



Series: GretchenSinister's 12 Days of Blacksand [6]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23136760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: DAY 7 - An Elf And A KrampusAw, Pitch.
Relationships: Pitch Black/Sanderson Mansnoozie
Series: GretchenSinister's 12 Days of Blacksand [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662955
Kudos: 6
Collections: Blacksand Short Fics





	It's A Mystery

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 12/19/2013.

As their first Christmas as lovers instead of enemies approaches, Sandy decides to ask Pitch something he’s been wondering about for a while, one evening as they relax in front of an orange-gold fire in Dreamland.

_What was up with the Krampus?_

Sandy has to ask it twice, as Pitch’s eyes keep slipping closed. It’s one of the flattering, charming, and worrying things about Pitch: as soon as he feels safe he tends to fall asleep as quickly as he can, and it hasn’t been long since Dreamland has put him into an almost permanent doze.

“You could talk out loud,” Pitch murmurs. “I won’t tell.”

Sandy smiles. _You have to work for that._

Pitch’s little laugh turns into a huge yawn. “All right. All right. So, the Krampus. I mean, there’s not that much to explain. It was a creature like the Night Mares, but more independent, since there was only one of it. Part of a bargain I made with North when I had more believers than he did. For himself, as himself, that is. Hadn’t grown into all the legends yet. Thought that giving him the Krampus would keep him sympathetic to me in the future. Maybe it would have, if I hadn’t dissolved the creature.”

_Why’d you do that?_ Sandy asks, reaching over to start combing his fingers through Pitch’s hair. He knows he shouldn’t—it’ll only make Pitch fall asleep faster and his story’s not done.

“Oh, it turned out that there was something wrong with it when I made it,” Pitch answers. “It started doing things that should have been impossible for it if it had been correctly linked to me.” He scoots down on the sofa so he can rest his head in Sandy’s lap, sighing as Sandy starts playing with his hair with both hands.

Sandy smiles down at him. He loves it when Pitch is like this, just barely on the edge of sleep, the tension in his face gone, not even trying to pretend that he’s not totally willing to be putty in the Sandman’s hands. But he has to keep him awake a little while longer. _Like what?_

“It kept making friends with the elves,” Pitch says. “It was…cute.” He pulls his dreamsand blanket around himself and tucks his feet under a throw pillow to keep them warm. “I still don’t know what went wrong. I put so much of my personality into it to bring it to life in the first place…oh well…” When he does drift off under Sandy’s ministrations, he does so wearing a little smile.

_It’s a mystery_ , Sandy agrees, though he can’t quite keep a straight face as he signs. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments from Tumblr:
> 
> tejoxys said: Damn it, that doof shouldn’t be as cute as he is. I love when magic goes wrong like that, too.
> 
> bowlingforgerbils said: too cute!!!
> 
> whentheoceanmetsky said: omg no it’s TOO CUTE i ahve the cavites my mouth is a pock-ridden mess THANKS A LOT


End file.
